penguinsofmadagascarfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter thirteen
Chapter thirteen of POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters. Plot The Animal Militia were enjoying their moment of peace when suddenly a new voice echoed, "hello animal militia", the gang turn to see a Coloborhynchus, "who are you?" Skipper requested, his paranoia kicking in, "I'm Gallandro of the revenge-seekers" the pterosaur introduces, "revenge-seekers"? Private asked, "a league of humans who want to get back at the man-eaters, along with some animals who were bonded with humans that were tormented, myself included, they'll stop at nothing to fulfill their lust, and since you actually rescued the Circle of Maneaters from us, that makes you an enemy of us" Gallandro states, "say what?!" Harry exclaims, Gallandro was looking at Private like he hated him, "look, I understand how you want them dead but give them a fair judgment first, I like to look at the good in everything" Private retorts, "yes I know, I've been told about you by the humans, you Private are the pure hearted one who cares about the lives of all including your enemies, however it can be a hindrance, the Circle of Man-eaters will never change they'll always be evil" Gallandro states, "well what do want from us" Blik asks, "it's simple, all me and the revenge-seekers want are the man-eaters exterminated, we want you to bring them out of their government and to us, if you don't than will level the city and find them ourselves" Gallandro demands, "you wouldn't dare" Elvis growls, "you know better that the man-eaters are better off dead, if you do not see things my way than I advice you to stay out of our way, or you will be treated as enemies", "you tell them that your threats don't scare us" Faragonda growls, "our lust isn't being unleashed against you, only against the man-eaters" Gallandro states, "it's being unleashed?" Sheen asked, "as in right now?" Ike asked too, "that's right, and only you can stop it" Gallandro explains, "gr, you tell your leaders that we freed them and they should be grateful and trust me we will fight you" Miyuki says, "you only have two choices, you either deliver the Circle of Man-eaters to us or say goodbye to your beloved city" Gallandro warns and flies away. Later they came to an agreement, "I new that by protecting the man-eaters their former slaves and their accomplices will accuse us as their allies" Obi-wan remarks, "well we better go and meet this league of revenge-seekers" Elvis suggests, Obi-wan was able to locate them on Cape Verd in Africa and now they head over there. They were able to find the headquarters on Santo Antao just south of Ribeira da Cruz, "the entrance to their lair is in there" Kowalski guessed, after landing their plane just outside they walked in and stumbled into the main chamber, "you are the animal militia?" a new voice spoke gaining the troop's attention and discovered a Green sea turtle was staring down at them, "I am Serafina the green sea turtle and an agent myself" it introduces, "we are warning you call off your plan to level New York, you will only hurt the innocents" Kicker threatens, "well I don't want a fight with zombified dinosaurs like you so this is what will happen, me and the revenge-seekers will back off and in exchange we'll spare your precious city" Serafina offers, "can we trus her?" Rico asks feeling on edge, "how do we know you're gonna keep your word?" Marlene demands, "and why are those other humans and animals leaving?" Maurice asks, "she's up to something, you're not offering a deal are you" Harry accused, "well now that the other seekers have left and the exits sealed I guess not" Serafina laughs, and suddenly the place started shaking, "what is going on" Julien squeaks, "this chamber isn't part of the land but let me tell you this much, you're about to wish you never met me" Serafina brags and disappears through the floor. Outside a giant plane (a Caspian Sea Monster-class) emerges out of the ground and flies into the sky, the animal militia all fell off-balance, "Great now what?" Faragonda asks, "looks like you have to take my offer now, unless you'd rather say goodbye to your city and love ones in it" Gallandro says showing up out of nowhere, "that's enough Gallandro" Kowalski orders, "well there is one thing you can do for me, since we can't get into the government for the Circle of Maneaters, I need you to go and get them, so they can be punished" Gallandro offers, Elvis had just about enough as she says "you know you're not as tough as you think you are, you're just a coward, you pick on the weakest of us" Gallandro growls in offense, "I don't know what Elvis is doing but if she's making him mad she's doing a good job" Blik complimented, "and you know your bosses don't let you do much til now because they've been worried you'd mess things up" Elvis taunts, "that's enough" Gallandro roars and tries to attack Elvis but is knocked back, "see? that's what I mean, you call that an attack?...why don't we settle this the old-fashioned way? if you win we'll hand over the Circle of Man-eaters, if I win you free us" Elvis proposed, "game on" Gallandro accepts, "Elvis seriously are you totally sure you know what you're doing?" Obi-wan asks worriedly, "no I'm using my instincts" Elvis answered, "I see well in that case" Obi-wan shrugged, Gallandro tapped some buttons on a keypad and a laser cage sprang around, "this cage will protect you but if you try to break through you'll get jolted, as for you Elvis you're just going to have to wait" Gallandro says and leaves, "now what" Rico asks. Outside the plane was coming to a stop, "do you feel that? it feels like the plane is starting to slow down a bit I thing we're stopping" Miyuki informs, suddenly the plane started to shake and tip over, carrying the gang to an open platform, stopping right over the edge, "well they are definitely keeping things interesting" Julien comments, "I never wanna see a great height again" Sheen complains, then Serafina emerges with some people, they also escorted Private out for some reason, "why won't you join us, we have given you so many opportunities" one man said, "I would never murder, not even an enemy, I'm begging you all give up on your lust", Private pleads, "we can't, the man-eaters need to pay for what they have done, and this is not just a personal matter, it is simply about justice" the man repeats, "these animals are awfully determined, they actually think they can reason with us" Gallandro jokes, "all we're asking is that the Circle of Man-eaters be given a fair and impartial court, do what's right" Elvis begs, "a fair and impartial court?" the man asks, "dude you can't be serious about what these animals are suggesting you are the boss-" Gallandro states, "he deserves respect Gallandro" Serafina interrupted, "I don't think anyone is questioning my role" the man replies, "we've been talking far to long" Gallandro insults, "we must have our revenge on the man-eaters, even if it means destroying their little refuge, look if Elvis defeats me the animal militia will go free, but if I defeat her she will take us to the man-eaters" he adds, "very well, let the combat begin" the man allowed, "I don't like where this is going" Marlene says, "prepare yourself for battle Elvis we have postponed this fight for too long but now it's time to pay for your arrogance" Gallandro says, "my arrogance?" Elvis retorted as she was let out of the cage. stay tuned for POM special; The Wrath of the Maneaters, Chapter fourteen Gallery Category:Fanfics